


Tribal Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Series, h/c, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival clans are drawn together because of survival reasons, but the Tribal Chief faces bigger problems when he finds himself falling for one of his rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribal Love

## Tribal Love

#### by Arashi-kun

  
Wild Rock belongs to Kasuza Takashima and The Sentinel belongs to Petfly, oh how I wish I had thought up these lovely characters.  
Wild Rock: The first few chapters are going to follow the storyline of the Japanese manga Wild Rock by Kazusa Takashima. I love the plot of two rival clans being drawn together by a zany plot and I wanted to adapt it to fit Jim and Blair and I think I can do that once I get the first few chapters down. ^_^ I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it!   
Arashi kun!   
  
  


* * *

Wild Rock: The first few chapters are going to follow the storyline of the Japanese manga Wild Rock by Kazusa Takashima. I love the plot of two rival clans being drawn together by a zany plot and I wanted to adapt it to fit Jim and Blair and I think I can do that once I get the first few chapters down. ^_^ I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it! 

Arashi kun! 

"Quickly Blair! Kill it now!" 

Hesitating Blair took a step back and away from the giant bull charging his way. It bowed its great head down and stomped its foot before taking off on a full run. 

`I'm not going to make it in time,' Blair thought as he raised his spear and held it protectively against his chest, as if the then piece of wood would protect him from the large raging bull coming his way. 

"BLAIR!!" he heard his brother scream but his feet were frozen to the ground and all he could do was stare. Suddenly, he found himself knocked backwards; when the dust clear his gaze fell upon the dead bull and the strong figure of a man standing over it. The man dressed only in a loin cloth, a necklace around his neck made of alligator teeth and bands of fabric that covered his arms from wrist to elbow turned and glared at him. He was well muscled and tall, a stern face and cocky stand. Blair watched as the man pulled his weapon, a large knife, from the bull's throat. 

"Th...thank you," he stuttered, as his brother helped him to his feet. He shivered when, cold, steel blue eyes turned towards him. 

"Someone like you isn't fit to carry a weapon, give up now before you get hurt." 

"Don't speak to him like that, he was doing his best! What are you even doing here? You belong to a rival tribe. James, Tribal Chief of the Watchet Tribe." Daniel, his tribe brother came to his defense but Blair quieted him, he wanted to thank the man who had saved him properly. 

"It's okay, Daniel, it was my fault... I froze, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused everyone. Thank you for everything you've done," he hung his head, slumped his shoulders and walked back towards their camp. 

Casting one last gaze at the Tribal Chief, Daniel hurried off after his brother. 

"This kill is ours so we'll take it." James continued, as if the encounter had never happened. He was more concerned with feeding his tribe now. He'd comfort the fearful little doe at another time. 

* * *

`They're all around me, chattering about useless things. Sure, I cannot weld a weapon as well as the other warriors in my tribe but I'm trying my best.' Blair thought as he sunk into a deeper funk. Soon, the Tribal Mistress Naomi would call a meeting to discuss how he had lost their meal. 

"Blair?" his mother said gently and touching his soft curls as she crouched down next to him. "I don't want to scold you but since you don't' have anything to offer the tribe then you must find another way to contribute. Even though you're my son I cannot be lenient with you. The elders of the tribe and I have reached an agreement and have come to the conclusion that if we are to survive the winter we'll have to work with the Watchet Tribe. We want you to convince the Tribal Chief that this would benefit both of us." 

"But mother, you know the Tribal Chief favors women, how am I to get into his good graces?" When he saw the gleam in his mothers' eyes he shook his head `no' vehemently. "You...you want me to pretend that I'm a woman?" 

"Yes, you need to get close to him, make him trust you so that he can see that this is a grave matter. It's something that only you can do Blair. You may not have the skill for hunting but your negotiation skills will make up for that short coming. Then it's settled," his mother said without his permission. The Watchet Tribe will stay by the river while the game is good. While they're there it will be your job to get close to the Chief, we wish you luck Blair, we're all counting on you." 

Could he really pull this off? When he had come across the man today he had been dressed in full warrior gear that didn't reveal a lot about his physique, it was made to cover and protect, why was he even thinking seriously about it, but then again she was right, he wasn't able to contribute to the tribe in any other the way; though it would take some time. 

* * *

A few weeks later 

Blair approached the waters edge cautiously, peering into it and for once, unsure about his reflection. He had let his mother dress him in a way that women would dress but he was still uncomfortable with the whole situation. Sighing, he sat on embankment and dipped his toes into the cool water. It felt good, and he started to relax; he would wait here for the Watchet Chief. 

Moving on near silent feet, James felt one with the jungle around him; he was on his way to the water so that he could take a bath when he saw the figure sitting on the embankment. 

`It's him!' Blair thought as he saw James appear from amongst the trees. He blushed when he found himself admiring the Tribal Chief's form. 

Jim approached the figure slowly as if not to scare it away. He took in the clothes and immediately knew what tribe this little one belonged to. "You're from the Tenpi tribe aren't you? This is no place for you to be. The water is full of animals that would love to take a bite out of you, so, if I were you I would get my feet out of the water." 

Blair shot up, almost stumbling as he pulled his legs from the water, feeling something slimy slither past as he moved. Grimacing he didn't like being caught unaware. Shoving past the Tribal Chief he took off on a run, today was not the day he was going to face James. 

"What a strange guy," James said to the air as he watched Blair run away. 

Running all the way back to his camp Blair glared at anyone who tried to approach him and hid in his tent. 

"I guess it wasn't a success," Daniel said as he poked his head inside Blair's tent and offered him something to drink. "If this is something that you really cannot do then I wil......" 

"NO!" Blair said loudly, he wasn't going to fail at another thing. "I can do this, it's just that tomorrow will be a better day for it, I'll show you!" 

"Okay, okay calm down, I didn't mean any harm, I'm sure you can do it." Daniel smiled at him, trying to calm his friend. "You can do this Blair, you can." 

* * *

Over a few weeks time 

When he approached the link James was already there, knee deep in the water with a large knife in his hand. `He's already here,' Blair thought as he slowly made his way to the sure and watched as James hurled a large fish out of the water with his knife and drag it up onto shore. Blair was amazed and envious of this man's talent. To be able to catch a fish that size with his hands was incredible. 

When James noticed he had an audience turned and smiled at Blair before making sure that the fish was dead. They had played this game many times, and James was coming to enjoy his time with Blair. He looked forward to their meetings each day. 

Blair crouch down and watched James for a while, his eyes softening at how truly gentle this man was but his smile turned melancholy when he thought about the ruse he was playing. James didn't see the real him, wasn't looking at what Blair was really on the inside. He frowned and laid his head on top of his hands, watching. 

James noticed the mood change immediately, and was concerned. "Are you tired? I have a place you can rest just up the way." After washing his hand in the water he came over and offered it to Blair. 

Taking it Blair let himself be led to a spot where the brush was thick and found a nice spot to lay in the shade. James was truly worried about him and it made him feel worse. How could he face this man again? He was startled when he felt a hand in his hair. 

"Rest for now, and when you wake you can take the fish back to your tribe, I will stand watch while you slumber. You will be safe. 

And Blair shut his eyes and believed him. 

When he awoke James was still there, his back perched against a strong tree so that he could keep an eye on his surroundings. "You're awake? That's good, it's getting dark, you should take the fish and head back to your Tribe." 

Blair sat up and rubbed his eyes, focusing on James face and he saw the soft smile there. "Thank you; I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything, just hurry up and go before it gets too late." James stood, stretching. He helped Blair up and pulled him into his arms. "Hurry young doe, before I catch you and eat you all up." He laughed softly as he felt Blair's heart flutter and he released the young man, making sure he was on steady feet. 

"When he was free, Blair picked up the fish and took off on a dead run back towards his camp, but this time it wasn't because of fear or anger but because of the heated embarrassment he felt by being in James arms. He wondered what would happen the next day. 

* * *

End Tribal Love by Arashi-kun: Adamitri@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
